Ettin
AKA: Two-Headed Giant Ettins are giantkin born with two heads. They are unkempt, brutish, slovenly giants, fairly dull despite the two brains working on the single body. Each head controls one half of the body, so if the two quarrel, little can actually get done. Physical Appearance Ettins are powerfully muscled, Large-sized giants, about 13 feet tall, equipped with thick, bulging muscles. They are dirty and disgusting, reeking of their own body odors, as they never bathe if they can help it. Their skin ranges in human tones, but is frequently caked in dirt and grime, making them grey, green, or some other unhealthy pallor. The heads of ettins are recognizably human, but distorted with poor hygene and furious violence, leaving them thuggish and ugly, with mouths full of rotten, yellowing teeth, and dirty, vermin-infested hair. Combat An ettin's biggest claim to fame is the ability to operate each half of its body independently, and with a fair amount of skill. Mostly this manifests as weilding two weapons (frequently clubs), but it also results in being able to make opportunity attacks quickly, and to be very aware of their surroundings, with four eyes, four ears, and four nostrils on the job (though the nostrils have to struggle to smell anything aside from the ettin itself). The heads cause some problems, however -- they must coordinate to move, and the two arms rarely attack the same target. In addition, the creature often spends more time arguing with itself then actually fighting, enabling clever characters to beat a hasty retreat. Mental Outlook Ettins may have two heads, but their mindset is decidedly uncomplicated by this fact: these two heads add up to slightly less than one in most circumstances. They barely manage a pidgin form of Giant, their idea of crafting tools is ripping up trees, and their lives are full of unfounded superstitions (such as the prohibition against bathing). They have enough sense of stature to enjoy lording it over smaller, weaker creatures, such as orcs and goblins, but mostly live a simple life of petty nastiness, gross sloth, and gut fury. Leaders Ettins can be marshalled by those who show direct power over them. Given their superstitious nature, it's not that hard to convince an ettin that you have some secret power, even if it might take some doing to convince them to fear it (by and large, they're unimpressed by things that cause pain). Amongst themselves, ettins occasionally gather in small groups under a strong, powerful, healthy leader of unusual might, but these alliances are frequently short-lived, as petty squabbles inevitably erupt. Enemies and Allies Ettins occasoinally domesticate dire bears, and may live near encampments of orcs in a sort of mutually beneficial arrangements. Most other giants, even the similarly thuggish ogres and hill giants, don't tolerate an ettin for long. Their best friend (and, often, worst enemy) is themselves. Vermin and parasites do tend to adore the lack of clenliness ettins are known for, and those who take the time to loot through an ettin's belongings frequently come down with a disease of some sort that makes them regret the choice. Category:Giants